


Nightmares & Chocolate

by GunsAreTooImpersonal



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck ReWritten
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, It’s 2am, Lord English/Ashton - Freeform, Lord English/Original Charcter, Lord2, Nightmares, Original Character - Freeform, Other, ends in mildly tooth rotting fluff i promise, lord english - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsAreTooImpersonal/pseuds/GunsAreTooImpersonal
Summary: It’s 2am and this isn’t editedI’m sorry and I hope enjoy <3
Relationships: Lord English/Ashton, Lord English/Original Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Nightmares & Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2am and this isn’t edited  
> I’m sorry and I hope enjoy <3

Land of Flame and Storm  
June 9th, 2020  
3:47am

*tap* *tap* *tap*

Lex rubs xyr eyes tiredly and stared at the ceiling in annoyance and lolled xyr head to the side to look at xyr door. 

*tap* *tap tap* *tap*

The noise continued. Lex sighed and hauled xemself up and walked to xyr door, resting a hand on the knob before pausing. The grand door xe stood in front of wasn’t the door to xyr room, xe looked to the side and saw xyr door to the hallway, no, this was xyr closet door. 

*tap tap* *tap*

The tapping sounded again. Lex shook xyr head and held the knob firmly and opened the door. A cold breeze ruffle the brunettes hair and xe blinked, the rows of hanging clothes and stacked shoes that xe expected to find were long gone and xe was instead faced with a cold halfway that disappeared into inky darkness.

*tap* *tappity* *taptaptap*

The tapping sounds skittered down the dark hallway. Lex turned xyr head, contemplating on going back to bed, but xe saw there was no bed, only an empty claustrophobic room behind xem.

Lex took in a sharp inhale and stepped into the hallway, if only to get away from the room.

*taaaap* *taaaap* *taptap*

Xe walked in silence, a hand on the wall to help guide them in the pitch darkness. The air was heavy and demanding, xe heaved in short, unravel breaths as the oxygen suffocated xyr lungs.

*taaaaap* *tapitty* *taptap*

Lex coughed, lungs contracting. Xe dropped to the floor, hacking and choking on air. Xe brought a hand up to xyr mouth to cover xyr coughing, eventually splattering a dark liquid onto xyr hand, arm, and floor.

*taaaaaaaap*

Xe looked up and just as xe began to make out a gangly and long limbed creature they fell. The floor had practically disappeared beneath xem and xe was falling rapidly, a deafening silence filling xyr ears. 

Xe coughed violently as xe fell, liquid working its way passed xyr lips and into the surrounding darkness. 

*tappity* *tappity* *taaaaaap* *taptap*

The tapping was back, Lex turning xyr head toward the only lingering noise and xyr eyes widened as they saw the rapidly approaching ground of writhing bodies and corpses

————————————————————

Lex shot up in bed, gasping for breath. Xyr clock read ‘3:51am’ in its bright green text.

Xe sighed and layer back down, xe felt xyr teary eyes cool as xe listened to the sound of xyr rapid heartbeat. 

Lex looked to xyr door, glancing at xyr closets door briefly. Xe got up none the less, deciding xe would no longer be able to sleep tonight.

Xyr soft footsteps padded along the maze-like mansion floors quietly. Lex yawned tiredly as xe finally made xyr way into the kitchen, dragging xyr feet. 

Opening a cabinet, xe blindly pawed for a mug before pulling one out. Walking over to the fridge xe pulled out the milk, filling the mug beige putting the carton away.

After xe put the mug in the microwave to heat xe got out a spoon and cocoa powder before leaning against the counter and yawning as they waited. The timer finger and xe removed xyr cup. Xe turned around and immediately bumped into a hard, muscled abdomen.

Lex looked up to see the face xe’d come to adore. Lord English stared down at xem, eyes lidded with the remnants sleep. Lex continued making xyr cocoa, the pair falling into a comfortable silence as they leaned against each other.

Once the cocoa was made, the pair sat there, Lex sipping at xyr drink quietly. Lord English finally pushed from the counter and held out a hand i’m offering. Lex held his hand after a moment of contemplation and was gently led to the room LE had claimed as his own early on. 

The door was opened and shut. Lex was then led to the couch and handed the TV remote as LE shuffled off to go corral a blanket. Lex idly flipped through movie after movie once turning the TV on. LE finally returned when the brunette ultimately decided on the movie “Oliver and Company”.

As the beginning title and credits began to play xyr cherub companion sat beside xem, pulling xem into his lap, and draped the enormous fuzzy black blanket over the both of them. 

The movie played and Lex sipped at xyr cocoa as cocoa as xe watched. “NIGHTMARE?” English asked quietly, Lex hummed in response, the sound only caused the cherub to cuddle the human closer into his arms and to his chest.

The two stayed like that, enjoying the movie and the comfort of each other. Soon the cocoa was finished and thoughts of exhaustion and sleep were creeping into the minds of the human and the cherub. 

They drifted off on the couch, wrapped together. Before the two faded into unconsciousness LE presses a kiss to Lex’s forehead, best he could and the pair went undisturbed for the rest of the remaining hours of the night.


End file.
